A Greater Threat
by Dr. Cullen
Summary: The Cullen's have a problem on their hands, a unknown source is threating to expose there secret. Meanwhile they deal with the death of the Descendant of the Masen line, Catherine. Sequel to Descendant.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: Welcome, welcome, one and all to my new story, the sequel to Descendant. I hope that this story will make sense, and I hope that I have such lovely reviewers, just as I did last time. So without further ado, A Greater Threat.**

**Chapter 1: Lost**

**EdwardPov**

_Don't save me, Edward. _Catherine's thoughts swirled around in my head, my wife had withdrawn into herself, every face in my family was grave and solemn, and I was no exception. Jamie Miller was in shock at what had happened, we couldn't bring the body back, and people would suspect something was up.

My thoughts entailed my mind and mingled with Catherine's.

She was so selfless, willing to give up everything. How were we going to explain it to her family, she mysteriously disappeared with the new kids at school, and she is found across the ocean. How was that going to look?

But in turn how could she be so selfish, she didn't stop to think for one moment how this would affect us, did she. I stopped my train of thought, she was doing something good. For that, we could be forever thankful.

But on the other hand, what were we going to do with Jamie. She had seen our secret, what we truly were, but could we bring her back in such a state of shock. My thoughts pulled over how bad this could go, people disappear from school, and one girl's dead body is across the ocean while the other one is in a state of shock. Could this possibly be any worse?

The answer: yes. My wife still blamed herself for this, if she had only hunted, if she had not wanted to move to Alaska. Somehow, she thought that this was her fault, and eternity is a long time to blame herself. I wished that I could tell her all the things that Catherine had muttered through to me though her dying moments, but she wouldn't have it.

Did I need to give her time to recover, or try and save her now, before I lost her forever?

Lost, that is I was at the moment. I rolled my tongue over the word, thinking it over in my mind.

What was I to do, would we have to go into hiding, or brace the big bad world for what it was? And what would Jamie do now, was she in her right mind, she was human, and she could kill herself, would we be left behind on a note, would she spill her secret.

_Let the Masen line end, like it should have in the 20__th__ century. _

I agreed with her, we should have died.

**a/n: There you go; Edward's point of view on the death, next chapter will be Bella's. So review, because reviews are to me as wood is to a fire. **


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: I have been away for a while, so now, my writing is going to be really bad for the first little bit. If you can just stick with me, that would mean a lot. So... here we go.**

**Chapter 2: Nonaccomplishment**

**BellaPov**

She died, she was gone, never coming back, and it was my entire fault. How could I be so selfish? I saw it all happen, the scene played over and over again in my head. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw Catherine slump to the floor, myself launch at Jane. Edward run over to Catherine, and holds her in his arms. Rosalie came in, see me hurt, and went and took care of Jane for me. I rushed over to Catherine and she died.

Edward kept wanting to talk to me; I knew that Catherine had told him something, I didn't want to hear it. I knew he would tell me something that I didn't want to hear, something that he thought would make me forgive myself. But I know, in my heart, that I can never do that.

Catherine, our descendant, died over in Italy, and we could do nothing to stop it. If I could cry, I would be pouring tears right now. And to top it all off, we couldn't bring her back. Even though as rich as we were, we didn't have our own airport, and bringing back the body, the consequences were too numerous to mention.

Jamie, Jamie was another problem, what were going to have to do with her? She knew who and what we were, the nobility knew her by name. We should have just left her there, which gave me a tiny smile.

Carlisle came over and sat down next to me, I scooted over and laid my head on his shoulder, I dry sobbed a little bit longer, and then I looked up at him. Pain was written across his face, we were truly a family, and he understood what we were going through, me and Edward.

Edward, he flashed across my mind for a moment, what was I doing to him? Carlisle needed not to speak any word that was what he had come for, he nodded his head.

"Thank-you." I whispered silently.

He smiled; I stood up and gave him a hug. I started off down the aisle, I shoved my hands into my jean pockets, and slowly neared the seat were Edward was seated. He was sitting near the front of the plane, quite different from the back were, just moments ago, I was feeling sorry for myself.

I had to fix what I had done to Edward, before it was too late.

**a/n: There, the second chapter, review, please, and tell me if I need to improve on something's, or if I should just take an extended break –wink-. So review because they are to me as fan fiction is too all of us.**


End file.
